Curiosity
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Sang wakizashi akhirnya pulang. Dan senyumnya membuat sang Bangau penasaran. — semi-canon


Hari itu, tim ekspedisi utama berhasil membawa pulang pedang yang membuat komunitas _saniwa_ masa depan heboh bukan main. Yaitu sebuah _wakizashi_ yang tak henti dibicarakan.

Ia adalah salah satu yang dikirim untuk mendapatkannya, namun ia tak sanggup melawan musuh mereka hingga akhir, sehingga ketua tim ekspedisi mereka— _oodachi_ dengan senyum malaikat dan sifat malaikat pula—menyuruhnya diam di tempat setelah panah berlumur racun menusuk bahunya. Memerintahkan sang _tachi_ untuk menjaga seorang _uchigatana_ yang tak sadarkan diri. Diam di tempat dan tim ekspedisi akan menjemputnya lagi jika sudah selesai.

Dan sang _oodachi_ adalah orang terakhir yang berdiri. Sebelah tangan menggenggam pedangnya sendiri, sementara yang lain menggenggam sebuah pedang baru dengan hati-hati. Di belakangnya, kuda-kuda membawa rekan-rekan mereka yang tumbang di tengah jalan.

Syukurlah tidak ada luka yang serius dan butuh perawatan secepatnya.

Kendati sang bangau bertanya-tanya apakah pedang baru ini setara dengan perjuangan mereka. Setara dengan malam-malam tanpa tidur dan berjam-jam mengambil istirahat sebelum kembali memacu kuda mereka berusaha mengumpulkan mutiara tanpa nama di dalam desa terpencil yang penuh kabut. Seimbang dengan darah dan tubuh yang tumbang.

Sang _saniwa_ menjerit ketika mereka pulang. Tuan mereka lalu menyuruh semua orang membawa yang terluka ke ruang perawatan, tetapi sang _tachi_ tetap tinggal untuk melihat ritual penghidupan. Cahayanya perlahan padam, dan bunga sakura memenuhi ruangan.

Di tempat sang _wakizashi_ dibaringkan, seorang pedang berdiri.

Rambutnya perak platina, bersinar keemasan seperti cahaya matahari di antara celah awan. Matanya sayu, keemasan pula dengan kilauan seindah permukaan air paling jernih. Kulitnya pucat, hampir sepucat pakaiannya. Pedang itu tersenyum kepada Tuan mereka, menundukkan kepalanya dalam gerakan paling lembut dan paling anggun yang pernah sang bangau lihat.

Selain gerakan seorang _tachi_ berambut lazuardi, tentu saja.

Suaranya tidak kalah lembut dengan milik sang pangeran pula. Sehalus dan secemerlang seorang bangsawan yang terlatih untuk hidup elegan. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku Monoyoshi Sadamune. Apakah anda sudi jika aku membawakan keberuntungan untuk anda juga?"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga berpikir, mungkin Monoyoshi setara dengan perjuangan mereka.

.

.

 **Curiosity** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **nameless saniwa, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Kedatangan Monoyoshi di dalam _citadel_ itu disambut baik oleh Tuan mereka.

Namun tidak sama dengan reaksi pedang-pedangnya, terutama para Toushirou.

Tsurumaru selalu menangkap Monoyoshi berdiri di sudut teras di dekat ruangan _saniwa_ , pedang masih di tangan, memperhatikan _wakizashi_ lain dan para _tantou_ yang tengah bermain dengan sangat serunya. Tidak sama sekali membuat gerakan untuk menghampiri mereka dan ikut bermain kendati kilauan pada matanya menjerit bahwa ia juga ingin bermain seperti itu.

Sang _tachi_ jarang melihat Monoyoshi bersama seseorang kecuali Tuan mereka. Yang membuatnya terkejut karena kendati umur mereka berbeda, para pedang dapat akrab dengan pedang lain yang memiliki tubuh berumur sama seperti mereka. Contohnya Mikazuki Munechika dan dirinya—tubuh mereka terlihat seperti manusia berumur dua puluh tahun lebih banyak, dan mendadak, mereka akrab begitu saja. Atau seperti para _uchigatana_ yang akrab dengan satu sama lainnya, kecuali Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki dan Nagasone Koutetsu.

Jika mengikuti polanya, seharusnya Monoyoshi langsung akrab dengan _wakizashi_ lain; Horikawa Kunihiro, Urashima Koutetsu, Honebami dan Namazuo Toushirou—mereka terlihat seumur. Coret Nikkari Aoe dari daftar, ia bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari Nakigitsune.

Tsurumaru tidak begitu suka detail, tetapi tentu saja ia memperhatikan fakta bahwa para pedang cenderung menjauh dari Monoyoshi. Menyingkir dari jalannya seolah sang _wakizashi_ adalah wabah penyakit berjalan dengan pakaian bangsawan; Tsurumaru tidak terkejut.

Mereka adalah pedang. Sebelum ini, mereka dimiliki oleh berbagai macam orang. Jika Tsurumaru tidak salah ingat, Monoyoshi pernah dimiliki oleh seorang manusia yang menjadi dalang pembakaran kastil tempat Ichigo Hirofuri dan Namazuo berada, membakar keduanya pula, entah secara sengaja atau tidak, Tsurumaru lupa. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak memikirkan masa lalu, secara pribadi memiliki motto yang sudah berlalu biarlah begitu.

Namun Tsurumaru tidak habis pikir apa masalahnya. Pemilik Nagasone membunuh pemilik Mutsunokami—iya kan? Tsurumaru lupa, serius—dan semua orang tampaknya baik-baik saja dengan hal itu, kecuali Mutsunokami yang selalu terlihat hendak menenggelamkan Nagasone ke kolam ikan setiap melihatnya, dan jangan lupa Hachisuka Koutetsu yang siap membantu.

Apakah karena ini berhubungan dengan pedangnya—dengan _mereka_ , sehingga dendamnya bertahan? Tidak, tunggu, lalu mengapa semua orang gencar sekali menjauhi Monoyoshi?

Minus beberapa orang yang tidak peduli seperti Ookurikara, tentu saja.

"Pemiliknya membakar Ichigo dan Namazuo, mengingat kita mendapat pengaruh dari pemilik kita yang sebelumnya, bisa saja bocah itu akan membakarmu," Izuminokami Kanesada berkata ketika Tsurumaru bertanya. Lalu sang _uchigatana_ berlalu dengan keranjang pakaian kotor yang harus dicuci, bergumam tentang absennya Horikawa Kunihiro.

Oke, Tsurumaru mendapat gambarannya sekarang. Tetapi Ichigo sedang pergi ekspedisi, jadi ia tidak dapat menanyakan masalah ini langsung ke orang yang bersangkutan. Dan Namazuo bukan tipe orang yang ingin Tsurumaru ajak bicara masa lalu, berhubung ia hilang ingatan.

"Tidak, tetapi dari tampangnya, yang untuk informasi saja; sangat identik denganmu, ia memang terlihat seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat dan kejam," Uguisumaru menaikkan bahunya, melempar tatapannya ke punggung Monoyoshi yang duduk diam di dekat kolam. "Sekedar informasi, aku berbicara dengannya beberapa kali, tetapi aku terlalu tua untuk berteman dengannya, rasanya kaku," sang _tachi_ menyeruput teh hijaunya sekali lagi.

Uguisumaru kemudian mengeluarkan suara datar dari tenggorokannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi ia anak yang baik, menurutku. Murah senyum. Sepertinya aku salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan keinginan sendiri. Ia terlihat terharu."

Selama beberapa saat, Tsurumaru bertanya ke sana dan kemari. Mendapatkan berbagai macam reaksi, mulai dari netral—seperti Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Uguisumaru, penuh emosi membara—beberapa Toushirou yang sangat berapi-api, dan sama sekali tidak peduli—Tsurumaru mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena hantaman sepatu Ookurikara.

Singkat kata, Tsurumaru mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sebagian besar dari para pedang memang sangat segan mendekati Monoyoshi. Dalam berbagai macam alasan, kendati yang paling utama adalah yang bersangkutan dengan Ichigo Hitofuri dan Namazuo Toushirou.

Dan terus-terang saja, mendengar berbagai spekulasi, Tsurumaru malah _penasaran_.

Sang _tachi_ tidak membuang banyak waktu dan mengendap ke belakang Monoyoshi yang belum bergerak dari sisi kolam ikan. Langkahnya pelan dan penuh perhitungan. Setelah yakin akan momentumnya, Tsurumaru menepuk kedua bahu Monoyoshi dan berteriak, "WA!"

Suara cipratan air terdengar ketika sang _wakizashi_ jatuh ke kolam saking terkejutnya.

Tertawa keras karena belum pernah ada yang bereaksi hingga seheboh itu, Tsurumaru berjongkok dan menarik pedang yang lebih kecil kembali ke tanah, mengatakan permintaan maaf di tengah napas yang pendek karena tawanya. Setelah Tsurumaru berhasil menguasai dirinya, ia memandang Monoyoshi yang duduk berlutut di hadapannya, menunduk.

Tsurumaru membeku, satu kata terlintas di kepalanya; _mampus_.

"Ah, ah, maaf, maaf, jangan menangis. Salahku juga karena mengejutkanmu seperti itu, jangan menangis, jangan menangis, maaf, maaf," Tsurumaru menepuk kepala Monoyoshi beberapa kali, suaranya terdengar panik, wajahnya memucat ketika membayangkan Tuannya akan merajamnya dengan belati jika Tsurumaru benar membuat Monoyoshi menangis.

Suara isakan terdengar dan kepanikan Tsurumaru semakin menjadi-jadi. Sang _wakizashi_ menangkat wajahnya perlahan. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, bahunya naik dan turun dalam isakan perlan. Dan Tsurumaru tahu bahwa hari itu ia akan patah di tangan Tuannya.

Tsurumaru membeku, ini pertama kalinya ia membuat seseorang menangis. Dalam definisi yang sebenarnya. Kendati reaksi Gokotai terhadap kejutan-kejutan Tsurumaru hampir sama dengan reaksi Monoyoshi, biasanya sang _tantou_ hanya sampai pada tahap _hampir_ menangis.

Lalu Tsurumaru akan dihajar Ichigo dengan gagang sapu.

Dan Tsurumaru tidak tahu cara menenangkan orang yang menangis. Kepalanya penuh dengan banyak hal hingga ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa terlebih dahulu—apa yang dilakukan Ichigo jika adiknya menangis? Tunggu, memangnya mereka pernah menangis? Bagaimanapun juga mereka lebih tua dari Izuminokami. Walaupun tak menutup kemungkinan mereka pernah menangis. Sialnya, Tsurumaru tidak pernah melihatnya.

Pusing sendiri, Tsurumaru menarik Monoyoshi dan memeluknya. Berusaha menyamakan gaya Ichigo ketika sang _tachi_ memeluk adik-adiknya, kendati tangannya malah lebih kaku dari yang seharusnya. Biarpun Tsurumaru terkadang bertindak seperti seorang kakak tanpa guna jika ia bersama dengan Shokudaikiri dan Ookurikara, ia belum pernah bertindak seperti seorang kakak sungguhan yang baik dan benar seperti para kakak lainnya di _citadel_ mereka.

Duh, bahkan Yamabushi Kunihiro dan Akashi Kuniyuki pastilah seorang kakak yang jauh lebih baik dari Tsurumaru. Terlepas dari betapa tidak meyakinkannya mereka berdua itu.

Monoyoshi tampak sangat terkejut dengan sikap Tsurumaru, namun pada akhirnya, sang _wakizashi_ mencengkram pakaian Tsurumaru. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya yang gagal seketika. Tsurumaru yakin Uguisumaru mendengar tangisan Monoyoshi dari tempatnya duduk di sisi basis mereka yang lain, yang tidak jauh dari pondok pandai besi.

Tsurumaru menepuk kepala Monoyoshi dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya memucat setiap detik, bertanya-tanya kapan Tuannya akan muncul dan mengumpaninya ke basis musuh mereka.

Omong-omong rambut Monoyoshi berantakan sekali, Tsurumaru mulai curiga anak ini tidak pernah mengenal teknologi bernama sisir. Tetapi sang _tachi_ tetap menepuk kepala Monoyoshi dengan lembut, dengan perlahan menghentikan tangisan hingga tinggal tarikan napas pendek-pendek. Yakin Monoyoshi sudah berhenti, Tsurumaru melepaskannya.

"Kau mau membicarakannya?" sang _tachi_ berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan mata Monoyoshi. Dua pasang iris keemasan yang identik saling memandang. Satu penuh pertanyaan, sedangkan yang lain berkilat penuh dengan air mata yang baru saja ia tumpahkan.

"Aku dengar Tsurumaru- _san_ senang mengejutkan rekan-rekannya, dan ketika kau mengejutkanku, aku sangat senang karena itu berarti kau mengakuiku sebagai rekanmu. Maaf, aku terlalu emosional. Aku belum pernah merasakan emosi seperti ini sebelumnya," Monoyoshi menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram celananya yang mulai mengering.

Tsurumaru mengerjap. "Kau ... apakah kau berpikir bahwa kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai rekan kami?" Tsurumaru terkejut—sungguh. Ia tahu bahwa pedang yang baru saja dihidupkan memang cenderung emosional, ia juga pernah merasakannya, walaupun emosional dalam kasus Tsurumaru itu dapat diartikan sebagai kelewat hiperaktif dan gembira luar biasa. Dan pada saat itu, Yamanbagiri; sang pedang pertama, mengajarkannya untuk mengendalikan emosi. Biarpun hanya lewat kata-kata karena ia sendiri juga belum mengerti.

"Aku adalah pedang milik Tokugawa Ieyasu," Monoyoshi menjawab.

Nah. Tsurumaru tahu akan pergi kemana pembicaraan ini hampir seketika.

"Dan aku dicuri dari makam. Siapa tuanmu sekarang, Monoyoshi?"

Sang _wakizashi_ mengerjap, dengan perlahan menyebutkan nama _saniwa_ mereka.

"Dan Tuanku juga dirinya. Tuan kita sama, dan sekarang kau dan aku ada di sini. Datang dengan mengejutkan _Aruji-sama_ untuk membantunya mengembalikan sejarah seperti yang seharusnya. Kau dan aku sama, kita pedang. Kita benda mati. Biarpun begitu, sekarang kau dan aku adalah manusia. Tuan kita sama. Bukankah lebih baik bila sekarang kau fokus kepada apa yang kau miliki kini? Kejutan masa depan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari kejutan di masa lalu. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan ada di masa depan—yang membuat masa depan sangat menarik, namun kau sudah tahu apa yang ada di masa lalu; kejutannya tak lagi seru."

Kendati Tsurumaru tahu memang tidak semua dari mereka mau melepaskan masa lalu. Seperti seorang _uchigatana_ tertentu. Sang _tachi_ tahu kata-katanya memang agak egois, ia memaksakan pandangannya kepada Monoyoshi. Tetapi jikalau Monoyoshi pergi ke medan perang dengan pendapat bahwa ia tidak dibutuhkan seperti ini, ia dalam bahaya besar.

"Aku kenal Ichigo dan Namazuo. Mungkin memang tidak mudah bagi mereka karena kau bam! Mendadak datang. Tetapi Ichigo adalah orang yang baik, aku jamin itu. Sedangkan Namazuo mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari Ichigo untuk menerimamu, tetapi ia bukan orang jahat. Dan ketika itu, kau adalah pedang. Bukan _kau_ yang menyulut api."

Monoyoshi menyeka air matanya. Bibirnya bergetar sedikit.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana kalau begini, kau adalah pedang pembawa keberuntungan, benar? Hidup dengan kejutan—hidup penuh dengan kebahagiaan adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Bila kau masih merasa bersalah dengan mereka, bagaimana jika kau membawa keberuntungan berupa hidup penuh kebahagiaan untuk Ichigo dan Namazuo? Aku akan membantumu!"

Tangan Monoyoshi berhenti, sepasang iris keemasan berkilau penuh harap.

Tsurumaru tersenyum lebar, dalam hati bertanya mengapa Ookurikara tidak dapat seimut ini.

"Aku akan berusaha," suara Monoyoshi tidak lagi bergetar.

Tsurumaru mengangguk, senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran. "Aku akan mengantarmu kepada para _wakizashi_ dan _tantou_. Seharusnya mereka sedang bermain sekarang. Horikawa adalah anak yang baik, Urashima juga. Honebami mungkin kelewat datar, tetapi tidak apa. Yagen, Atsu, dan Midare juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti. Kau akan baik-baik saja.

"Bisakah aku mengganti pakaianku dulu, Tsurumaru- _san_?"

Tsurumaru terdiam. Ia lupa sama sekali. "Jangan lupa sisir rambutmu," kata sang _tachi,_ yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan cengiran. Tsurumaru memandang punggung Monoyoshi yang berlari kecil menuju basis mereka, langsung ke kamarnya di lantai dua yang ia tempati sendiri.

Tsurumaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, senyumannya sendiri mengembang.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena memilih untuk mengikuti rasa penasarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Seharusnya judul fanfict ini adalah, 'Sebuah Curahan Hati Karena Monoyoshi Tinggallah Imajinasi' karena bagaimana pun juga, Azu tidak akan mendapatkan Monoyoshi dalam event yang sedang berlangsung ini. Semoga emosi Azu tersampaikan dengan fanfict ini, hohohoho.

Oh lihat, Azu buat Tsurumaru lagi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada Mikazuki di sini. Azu mulai merasa Azu perlahan pindah hati.

Ke Monoyoshi. /yha

Terima kasih kepada seseorang di twitter yang memberikan terjemahan dialog Monoyoshi, Azu mendadak merasa bersalah ketika membaca dialognya. Ternyata Monoyoshi adalah adik yang baik—setidaknya dilihat dari kalimat dialognya. Azu puas, tetapi gak puas juga, haha.

Entah kenapa alih-alih menjadi abang!Tsuru dan adik!Mono, ini malah menjadi Mono yang merasa bersalah karena kebakaran yang membuat seorang pangeran dan lele _citadel_ yang disukai semua orang trauma dengan api. Dan Azu merasa sesungguhnya Tsuru adalah orang yang gampang move on, berhubung ia cuma sekali menyebutkan masa lalunya, itu pun cuma dicuri dari makam. Maaf bila ada kesalahan sejarah, Azu sudah research, tapi pusing sendiri.

Karakterisasi hancur seperti biasa, silahkan lempar Azu dengan sepatu Ookurikara yang tersedia di kotak review. Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran di dalam sepatu Ookurikara yang akan dilempar ke arah Azu itu. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
